


[Podfic] A Sink Full of Children

by nutmeag83



Series: [Podfic] Feathers 'verse [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon John, Demons, Ducks, Fluffy!demon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Homeless Network now has competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutmeag83/pseuds/nutmeag83
Summary: Sherlock had never imagined having children in his life. Of course, he'd never imagined having a demon as his flatmate-turned-lifemate. So really, the ducklings shouldn't have come as a surprise.
**Aug 2017: This is not a new story. I've just had to update the links.**





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Sink Full of Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538313) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Thanks so much to Kryptaria letting me record this ficlet. Be sure to send kudos her way if you enjoy the story. :-)
> 
> It's a continuation of Feathers and Bacon (Part 1 of the Feathers 'verse), so you'll need to listen to that one first to understand what's going on here. 
> 
> If you have any issues downloading, please shoot me a comment, and I'll fix it as soon as I can.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!
> 
> Edit Aug 2017: So dropbox is an ass and got rid of the public folder, so I've been forced to redo ALL of my podfic links. If you've listened to this before, nothing has changed. If you're listening to this for the first time, welcome! And please yell at me if any of my links don't work. Thanks!

This work can be downloaded as an mp3 file. Right click on the link, then choose "Save Link As" to download.

[A Sink Full of Children](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f14gyy0c85fqkbf/FeathersVerse_2.1.mp3?dl=0)  



End file.
